Camera shaking correction technology for digital cameras and the like has been already common as described, for example, in Patent Literature 1. A known example of the camera shaking correction technology is an optical technique of detecting camera shaking with a gyro-sensor mounted on an image shooting device, and then driving a correction lens to move the optical axis in such a direction that cancels the camera shaking. An electronic camera shaking correction technique is also known which detects the camera shaking in a shot image, and then cuts out areas for uniform object areas.